mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Blog de usuário:Rwby Zkarlusted/Minha Reação Aos Episodios... - "Viva Las Pegasus" e "Every Little Thing She Does"
Hellow ow owo (rsrs) pessoar do mar, kkkk. Tudo baum? Espero que sim ^^ Como diz um "lema" da minha familia, "o prometido é divida", e aquela pessoinha, baticornio ou entidade vinda de um lugar estranho, que encontro toda vez que olho em um espelho (ou seja meu reflexo ou conciencia, ainda nao sei ;-;) estava me cobrando fazer este blog então vamos lá com ele. Devido aos problemas tecnicos que tive estes dias, acabei atrasando os blogs e apenas hoje tive tempo de sentar para escrever com calma minha serie de "blogs-reação" que como ja indiquei no anterior de"The Fault In Out Cutiemarks" não serão aquela tipica coisa de dar a cada episodio ou filme uma nota de 0 a 10 ou aquela irritante critica que o povo faz prestando mais atenção nos erros das coisas ao inves do prazer que elas aportam. E como prometi, para compensar o atraso farei um 2x1 (rsrs) ou seja, farei algo um tanto diferente nesta ocasião e que farei tambem em episodios duplos (ou seja de duas partes como "The Crystaling") e tal vez no resto dos episodios mas ainda tenho que ver se isso vai ficar melhor ou não. Me digam voces o que acham melhor, se comentar os episodios de um em um ou comentar dois como se fossem uma sequencia (Salvo com os episodios duplos no primeiro caso e dos filmes no segundo). Que falando em filmes, amanha estarei postando devido a sua estreia mundial, meu tao esperado (por mim pelo menos, estou louca para escrever postar e enfim rsrs) blog-reação de EGLOE. :3 Então vamos lá, começando por "Viva Las Pegasus"! ---- Vivaaaa las vegas... Peeeeraaaaiiii, Estamos em Equestria, não no nosso planeta verdiazuzinho chamado "Earth" (Sim, sou daquelas que não gosta do conceito "Terra", parece que estamos em um monte de lama ou algo assim, sem ofender XD), então é "Vivah laz pegazuz" (usando sotaque localmente denominado de "gringow", fazendo uma nota de que por ser meio espanhola sou meio "gringaw" tambemw... Okei, chega de tanto "w" no final da frase XDDDD). Mas brinks (e brindes por Ponerika) aparte, rsrs. Vamos lá com o episodio que confesso que pelo titulo (Aparte de saber que seria na nova cidade de "Las Pegasus", no começo acreditei que fosse uma versão pony da cidade de "Los Angeles", pelo parecido do nome e uma pessoal comparaçao com os "anjos" e pegasus e enfim. Nos primeiros minutos percebi o meu erro que realmente não veio na minha mente ate um pouco depois, rsrs. Mas vamos analizar a "situaçao" como diria minha irmã, na que se enfiaram sem querer querendo as coitadas da AJ e Fluttershy. O episodio começa com a nossa fazendeira e fadinha pegasus como diria alguem, preocupadas pela tarefa que o mapa les encomenda. Se aventurarem a ir a cidade de Las Pegasus a resolver um conflito da amizade nada menos que lá. Na "Disneylandia" pony (Tal vez os mais adultos não mas ainda com idade de ser mãe, alguem sabe bem disso rsrs, adoraria fazer um tour por la XD). As duas preocupadas por elas não terem nada que ver com o tipo de gente (ou ponys) que frequentariam aquele lugar, se debatem o motivo pelo qual o mapa as encaminhou para aquele "glitteroso" lugar. Twilight tenta acalma-las afirmando que o mapa não as asignaria essa missão se não fosse por um motivo de peso. Nisso AJ tenta convecer a FS e a si mesma que não deve ser tão ruim assim como imagina, ao que um instante depois (literalmente e em Las Pegasus), Flutter responde que tinha razão, realmente "não é" tão ruim como imaginavam (La vem pipino... XD), ao que AJ termina afirmando que é pior ainda, vendo que a cidade (que por certo é uma cidade "aerea" como Cloudsdale mas com todo tipo de poneis, nao so pegasus) enteira era um parque de atrações. "Mah little broooony"... Okei neste momento aparece nossa amada intro musical XD. Apos a intro as duas amigas entram no que parece um grande hotel que resulta ser outro parque de atraçoes com teto, rsrs. Fluttershy tentando entender nao comprende (assim como AJ) como o mapa as enviou a um lugar como aquele ao invez de Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash ou aquela louquinha que esta escrevendo este blog (fiu, fiu, fiu, oieee :3). AJ tenta se acalmar seguindo a atitude que Twilight mostrou no castelo. Mas com certa preocupaçao por ver o povo tao animado especialmente apos o anunciamento dos shows que iam ser exibidos em breve e "patrocinados" pelo "patrão" do hotel, Gladmane. Um "bunitão" (toda vez que falo isso me lembro de certo personagem de Lanterna Verde rsrs) com crina Elvi's Presley style, roxo e com um terno que bem poderia ter sido feito pela nossa querida Rarity, de tanto brilho que tinha. Este se apresenta a si mesmo apos ouvir as amigas comentar sobre ele, e chamando elas pelo nome delas com honra, deixando as amigas surpresas pelo fato dele conhecer elas. Ao qual ele responde que conhece bem o que envolve a amizade e por isso conhece bem a princesa da amizade e suas amigas. Gladmane afirma que cuidando das amizades foi o principal motivo dele conseguir esse grande e tão atrativo hotel que parece Disneylandia (volumen 2) dentro de 4 paredes e um teto. Apos anunciar com certo charme uma promoção por megafono, e nisso ele diz que tem um compromisso de amizade com seus funcionarios mas que se quiserem podem acompanhalo e assim fazer um tour pelo lugar. Flutter da uma cutucada em AJ dizendo q pode ser essa a chance de encontrar um problema de amizade e AJ concorda tambem. Nisso elas vao para o "backstage" e conhecem a trapecista e o coordenador que parecem animados em ver Gladmane. AJ afirma que nao parece ter nenhum problema ali, e FS fica hiperativa ao ver as criaturinhas que são parte do show, fazendo uma carinha que achei extremamente fofa. Gladmane comenta que adora quem adora seus bichinhos, seguido da sua famosa expressão bem "Sassy", "Ajah ajahm" (eu tambem tenho essas tiradas, ta? XD). Apos um instante com os cuidadores dos bichinhos, que por certo me chamaram a atenção por ser os primeiros poneis masculinos a usar makeup de verdade (o grupo da Condessa Coloratura tambem, mas era mais sutil), e adorei ver como a serie aos poucos vai agregando novas personalidades ponificadas. So gostaria que não precisase ter relação ao mundo do espetaculo para isso, mas é um começo rsrs. Apos aquilo as duas tentando entender onde poderia estar o problema de amizade, escutam uma aparente disputa de marketing entre dois poneis cujas vozes eram familiares, especial e tagarelamente familares para a nossa ponei do chapeu. Quem sera? Serão...? Eeeeyup! A dupla "du mal" do gato por lebre, ejem, quero dizer, Flim e Flam. Discutindo ao tempo que tentavam atrair com suas propias ofertas para o show que anunciava cada um naquela tipica disputa de "vamos ver quem vende a pipoca mais barata e de melhor qualidade" XD. Fluttershy confusa com aquilo percebe algo, talvez o mapa as enviou la justamente para ajudar... Eles! Algo ao que AJ rotundamente diz "nem a pau" (Pelo menos foi isso que EU pensei, imagina ela rsrs), ainda com a FS tentando convencer ela que a amizade deve prevalecer e elas devem ajudar a quem precisa, nao importa quem precisa, mas AJ não muda de opinião. Gladmane se desculpa por elas terem presenciado aquilo e apos uma conversa AJ se dispoe a virar de ponta cabeça com tal de achar um problema da amizade que nao seja o dos dois trapaceiros irmãos. FS tenta conversar com cada um por separado mas nenhum dos dois parece estar disposto a conversar com sua "oposição" enquanto AJ, desanimada por não achar nada fora do normal, percebe uma discusao entre a trapecista e o coordenador do show. E para sua surpresa tambem presencia outra entre os dois cuidadores das fufuras que a FS e eu amamos dos bichinhos, deixando os coitados loucos por nao decidirem se fariam uma piramide, uma torre, uma esfera ou alguma outra forma acrobatica juntos. Nisso elas almoçam e percebe que a algo errado, pos perto de Gladmane nao parecia ter problema nenhum mas quando ele nao estava perto as estranhas diferenças surgiam, entao as amigas decidem conversar um por um com os afetados, AJ com o/a ponei em questao e FS com os bichinhos que acompanhavam cada par. Apos as duas amigas compartilharem as informaçoes percebem que Gladmane esta por tras de tudo, criando sutis diferenças neles que os fazem discutir em algum ponto achando que o outro foi o responsavel pela "crica" quando na verdade foi o "bunitao", e as duas pensam em como faram para que os poneis do show acreditem nela, e... (La vem pipino volumen 2 com musica de fundo XD) Para isso FS comenta que so tem um ponei que pode trapacear um trapaceiro ou, mais bem, (fazendo ela uma cara que faz da FS adoravel quando entra nessa linha XD) um par de poneis, sinalizando aos briguentos irmãos. E AJ, com ma vontade acaba tendo que aceitar o fato de ajudar Flim e Flam. AJ e FS conversam com eles afirmando que Gladmane os induziu a ficarem separados porque senao os dois juntos conquistariam o hotel que ele conseguiu (Algo que o propio Gladmane comenta no começo meio que de passada) e apos perceberem que o que AJ diz para os dois deve ser verdade porque eles sabem que a nossa fazendeira nunca mentiria, os dois se preparam para o... Muajajaja, engano ao trapaceiro. Dai eles tem uma ideia bem bizarra (pra variar neles XD) de disfarçar a FS de ricaça superpoderosa, fazendo Gladmane acreditar que ela tava la para comprar o hotel, e o nosso "bunitaum" sente seu ego mexido e resolve ir la e com seu jeitinho "Aja ajahm" decide dar as boas vindas a "Imposible Rich" e le oferece um tour pelo hotel com o objetivo de achar algo para afastar ela do seu caminho. E concordam em que em uma hora se encontrariam, e tambem com Flam em seu escritorio. Nisso achei engraçado como e linda a melena da nossa pegasus da bondade. *w* Flam acude ao seu escritorio e Gladmane comenta com ele o seu plano de conquistar cada Resort que estava ao redor do seu, e nisso anuncia pelo seu megafone particular do escritorio outra promoçao 2x1 (Ta parecendo janeiro com tanto desconto XD). E aqui temos um momento (La vem pipino volumen 3 kkkk) que gelou meu pulso. Flim, Flam, FS e AJ estao a ponto de tirar uma confessao de Gladmane mas tudo sai do aveso, Gladmane anuncia pelo microfone secreto que usaram Flim e Flam a hipotetica farsa que ele usa para manter o seu exito graças a amizade e quando retiram o microfone Gladmane tira o disfarce da FS. Indo rindo se gabando de que jamais conseguiram enganar um trapaceiro. Confesso que achei que estivesse tudo perdido aqui D: Nisso frustradas AJ e FS vao no escritorio de Gladmane dizendo a ele que nao podia fazer isso, que era muito ruim. Ele afirma que tal vez seja, mas (com ar de supervilao sinistro du mal XD) que justamente isso da resultado e começa a se gabar contando o seu plano desde o começo e zoa com elas dizendo que nunca conseguiram tirar uma confessao dele. Um instante antes percebi o que ele sem perceber, (por metido a besta como diria minha mae XD) acabou fazendo. E AJ sorrindo diz que tal vez ele deva repensar essa frase porque tinha acabado de fazer uma confessão de fato... Pelo megafone enquanto FS manteve o botao apertado (Com diriam alguns sif... Ejem, menos zoeira kkkk) e everypony no hotel ouviu. Confesso que me surpreendi porque cai nessa igual a ele. Aquele erro que Flim e Flam tiveram e que fez Gladmane se gabar dizendo que nunca enganariam um trapaceiro nao foi um erro e sim, de fato, parte do propio plano deles. E do final pouco a dizer, Gladmane quebra e Flim e Flam começam a fazer o seu novo "Resort" para preocupaçao da AJ. Rsrs Devo dizer que desde o começo tive uma sensaçao estranha com Gladmane, mas nunca imaginei (por um momento pensei mas nao acreditei ate depois) que ele estivesse detras de tudo. Afinal o "bunitao" ficou sem o "sacolao" cheio da grana (Nao diga a Silvana que o conhece kkkk). Bom, como dizem os ingleses / americanos: "So far, so good" (Ate aqui tudo baum). Agora vamos com a segunda parte, ou seja, a reação do episodio "Every Little Thing She Does"... ---- Digamos que estou escrevendo esta parte pela segunda vez, a uns dias atras fui escrever ela mas deu um bug no meu note e o Chrome fechou, perdendo eu metade do que tinha escrito. Mas enfim, vou escrever como se fosse pela primeira vez (aparte de porque assim fica mais natural, mais espontaneo, mais eu... XD). Entao vamos lá com este episodio que nos mostra que Starlight ainda tem um par de coisas basicas que aprender. Uuuuaaaaghhh kii soninhu me da quando essa biroska do boi chamada despertador vem para encher minhas paciencia pela manha XD. Algo parecido sentem Twi e Starlight quando entram na biblioteca, relendo a ultima uma lista (para variar) com a programaçao do dia. E neste momento começo a sentir o cheiro de duelo magico que me lembrava aos momentos com Dracomalfoi dizendo tarantanegra e Harry respondendo Rittushebra e aquela emoçao que Peeeeraaaaiiii... Volumen 2, não estamos em Hogwards, estamos em Equestria, concretamente no castelo da amizade a seilaquantos graus ao noreste da entrada de Canterlot XD. Entao começa o desafio, primeiro teste: Teletransporte aos lugares mais bizarros. Como o topo do castelo, o bosque everfree, o fundo do mar (literalmente com a princesa Ariel), as rochas de Applelosa ou porque nao, a "applevampirebatcaverna" que por certo devo dizer que essa sim que é "20% cooler", ou melhor dito "80% darker" rsrsrs. Testi numiru doiz, transfurmasaum! Com algumas coisas variadas tinham que transformalas em outras totalmente diferentes. como fazer de uma maça um ninho com ovos de paçaro e nascendo um deles, livros em um chicara de "tea party", uma pena em um chapeu (acho que Rarity teria outro jeito de fazer o mesmo :P), ou porque não, uma foto em uma dentadura. Serio... O numero 3, o grande duelo finalmente (pressao se sente no ambiente), um teste de escudo magico onde uma lançava um raio magico e a outra se protegia com um escudo. E aqui eu devo fazer meu comentario que me lembrou demais aos quadrinhos da DC e da Marvel. Seja pela familiar forma do usado pela Starlight por parte da compania do senhor dos Excelsiors, ou pelo contrataque de Starlight (apos dizer a versao de Equestria de Shazam!) que me lembrou muito a intro de um game online da compania das duas letras inversas dos discos compactos rsrs. Situaçao que deixou a biblioteca da Twi, e o propio visu da Twi, feito aquela bagunça XD. Mah lital muffin!... Okei de novo me perdi, mas é que é tao fofa a intro... X3 E novamente fazendo mençao aos quadrinhos, percebi que Pinkie Pie e Rainbow Dash não sao as unicas que conseguem se converter em uma versao pony de "The Flash" ou "Quicksilver", Starlight tambem usando um feitiço que le da temporariamente o mesmo poder que esta amiginha nossa teve uma vez. E falando em criaturas velocistas, nao contente com isso Starlight faz algo tipico de velocistas (personagens como os anteriormente citados ao igual que Zygm... Ejem, Filly Second :3). estar literalmente, mais ou menos, em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo. Dai eu fico imaginando, como seriam duas Rubys? Se uma ja acho que as vezes é doidera demais imagina duas! XDDDD Twi felicia animada a ela, que se gaba um pouquinho pelo progreso com as liçoes de magia, mas tambem percebe que desde os eventos com Trixie ela não teve nenhuma atividade relacionada as liçoes de amizade. E ai percebemos (ninguem e perfeito rsrs) onde esta falhando nossa ex-vilã. Aqui senti um pouco de pena pelo Spike, e como diz a frase, uma imagem diz mais que mil palavras, so vejam e me digam XD. Apos uma estranha conversa com Starlight tentando disfarçar sua preocupação a Spike sobre as liçoes da amizade, este diz a ela que se esta preocupada pela tarefa nao á nada de mal em dizer, mas ela ri e diz que isso nao é um desafio e decide que iria fazer as 5 tarefas da amizade (uma com cada uma das Mane6 restantes) ao mesmo tempo. Spike acha que isso nao é boa ideia mas ela não da ouvidos a ele. Entao Starlight conversa com cada uma e ai começam os problemas: - Com Rainbow precisa de condiçoes especificas para o seu momento de "Tselaxing" - Com Pinkie (Alem de Starlight impedir ela cantar uma das suas famosas random songs XD) precisaria de um tempo para preparar e ficarem bem os bolos que iam fazer juntas. - Com Rarity nao poderia fazer o design das roupas se fizesse os bolos com a loucura que é a Pinkie (Confesso que eu tambem faria, mas vendo isto :P qualquer uma que tivesse o toque de designer da Rarity e sei por experiencia, se assustaria como minimo rsrs). - Com AJ teriam que classificar em albums de fotos de Equestria sucessos importantes de 80 luas atras ate o dia presente. - E passar tempo com Fluttershy e seus animais sendo que cada um tem umas condiçoes especificas de lugar onde ficar "a vontade". Sobrecarregada com aquilo, Starlight pede um minuto, e sozinha entra na biblioteca "hiperventilando" e para variar (como a maioria de nos, seres humanos e parece que poneis tambem XD) temos essa bela mania de escolher o caminho mais dificil de fazer as coisas. Com ela nao seria diferente, ao inves de separar um tempo para cada uma, decide procurar um feitiço ou combinaçao deles como quando fez uma dupla dela mesmo minutos antes, para dar um "jeitinho" (medo me da essa frase ultimamente, saberam porque), Ai percebi que no fundo, a diferença de Sunset Shimmer (sem ofender ninguem, adoro as duas personagens mas neste caso é uma realidade), Starlight ainda tem uma certa resistencia a usar a amizade antes da magia para conseguir aquilo que quer e/ou precisa. Cria um feitiço que literalmente deixa as mane6 (Salvo Twi q nao estava la) como se fossem robós psicologicamente falando. E com um olhar que durante todo o episodio me causou certos estranhos arrepios, me digam voces vendo isto o que pensariam XD Este episodio (Perai, isto ainda nao é o final, so uma nota pessoal) me fez ver que o mundo seria bizarro em extremo se todos fizesem exatamente (ou quase) aquilo que queremos, e tambem que por incrivel que pareça é bom que sempre (e digo seeeempre) sejamos bem clar@s com aquilo que pedimos aos outros porque senao... Enfim, continuem lendo e saberam o que aconteceu com a senhorita Glimmer pelo mesmo assunto rsrs. Começando pela Pinkie Pie, Starlight a ajuda dizendo a receita do bolo e ela, ao ver que cada coisa que Glimmer falava Pinkie a fazia literalmente no mesmo instante como se fosse a Zyg... Ejem... Filly Second (fiu, fiu, fiu), diz a ela para seguir as instruçoes da receita do livro e como uma bala Pinkie começa a fazer tudo ao mesmo tempo que vai lendo. Como uma maquina para resumir XD. Chega na biblioteca e Rarity le pergunta que vestido faram, Starlight pega um desenho de um vestido e diz a sua amiga fazer um exatamente como estava no livro. Nisso vai com AJ que tem um monte de fotos na mesa, ela se pergunta qual jeito ordenam as fotos, ao que AJ responde com um olhar bem... Engraçado por dizer algo fofo rsrs, que do jeito que ela quer. Ela escolhe uma foto e pergunta qual o motivo dessa foto da Granny Smith, e AJ começa a contar a historia da fotografia que começa a entendiar a Glimmer e ela pede a AJ ordenar as fotos por ordem cronologica ate ela voltar, AJ concorda com aquele belo olhar ainda (vou encher o saco com isso, sim, mas e que foi muito engraçado ao tempo que assustador kkkk). Nisso ela se encontra com FS (Com aquele lindo olhar rsrs) q esta sozinha, SG (Starlight Glimmer) pergunta a Flutter onde estao os animais, ela responde que foram embora, e como nao entendia ela responde que deixou eles ir porque SG nao ordenou que segurase eles e Glimmer ordena a pegasus trazer eles de volta. Com Rainbow Dash parecia que as coisas tavam indo bem, por agora... Heheh Ai ela volta na biblioteca, sentindo um extremo tedio ouvindo cada historia atras de cada foto (Realmente as aulas de historia sao um saco as vezes, so comentando, sem ofender a quem gosta da materia, kkkk), entao Rarity chama a SG por ter terminado o vestido, e aqui e quando eu quase cai da cama de tanto rir, pelo "vestido" que Rarity (e seu adoravel olhar rsrs) fez. Lembrando o que disse antes de ser muito "clar@s" nas coisas que pedimos, ejem. Num diz q num avisei! XD E ai nao termina isso, SG pede a Rarity entao fazer um "verdadeiro" vestido igual a aquele e um segundo apos isso, ela achando que estava resolvido, se gira e da um toque a Rarity para fazer o vestido "maior" que o que ta no desenho (alerta spoiler: ela ja ia fazer uma nova arte de nao ser por esse toque kkkk). Num diz q num avisei... Volumen 2 :P (Que por certo essa ratinha e muito fofa X3). Apos isso ela vai procurar uma coisa em um armario mas quando o abre toma literalmente, um banho de bolos e querendo saber o que estava acontecendo vai para a cozinha e ve que Pinkie estava preparando seu bolo numero 27639 (por dizer um numero rsrsr), e tentando parar ela escuta um som de urso, aterrorizada sai correndo e carregando a Pinkie em uma bolha magica mas esquecendo o bolo que estava no forno. "La vem pipino - O retorno" XD. Nisso chega na sala e ve o urso e metade dos animais da Flutter tremendo, ela pergunta o que esta acontecendo, o urso faz um sinal e aqui senti o lado sombrio do don da Flutter (Pois é, acho que neste caso só aquele olhar e "zumbieira" mental serve como analgesico ao trauma que daria estar na pele da Flutter nesse momento, pelo menos eu teria D:). A coisa parecia que nao podia piorar mas, "La vem pipino - O retorno, volumen 2 com melodia ambiente XD), a fumaça do bolo queimado no forno começa a chegar na sala. SG desesperada diz que precisam de agua, Rainbow escuta e como disse antes, ser muito "clar@s" nas coisas que pedimos, volumen 3 (O 2 ja esta esgotado antes das vendas serem oficiais kkkk), o que que a senhorita Dash fez? Ejem, veja e me diga. I siiiinging in the raaaain! XD. E neste momento, infelizmente devo dar a razão ao velho Murphy com sua tipica lei, quando algo pode dar errado, DA errado. So SG dizer que isto nao pode ir pior que quem aparece pela porta? (La vem pipino - O retorno "nunca melhor dito", volumen 3) Nada menos que Twilight Sparkle, brava querendo entender "uki kita acuntecendu aki" por falar de um modo fofo. Spike enquanto limpava a bagunça fica aterrorizado sabendo que existem aranhas no castelo, afirmando que jamais dormira de novo. É engraçado como quando vivimos com bichinhos como estes sem saber da presença deles dormimos tao bem, mas so ver a sombra de um filhote deles e nossos olhos e cerebro ficam com "o olhar"... Nao, nao me refiro ao que usa a Fluttershy para fazer chantagem emocional, nao. Me refiro ao que ficaram as Mane6 neste episodio rsrs. Enquanto isso Starlight revisava o seu livro tentando entender que parte do "feitiço" deu errado, algo que pela primeira vez (entenderam porque digo isso) ele diz a ela que ta perdendo o foco da questao. Twilight, cansada pelo tremendo esforço que deu desfazer aquele feitiço pede explicaçoes a SG, ela começa a falar do feitiço e Twi le diz que esta perdendo o foco do asunto (pela segunda vez. Num diz que num avisei, volumen 3 :P). Finalmente Glimmer confessa que teve evitando suas liçoes de amizade por medo a nao fazer elas tao bem quanto suas liçoes de magia, mas interpretando elas no sentido literal (Eu falei para ser clar@s naquilo que pedimos, volumen... 4? seila, perdi a conta XD). Twilight ri e diz a ela que o foco da liçao nao era por exemplo fazer um bolo perfeito com a Pinkie mas sim fazer algo com a Pinkie que a rosinha gostasse, passando um momento agradavel juntas. Surpresa Starlight reconhece que ela perdeu um pouco o foco da lição (Volumen 3, jajajaja). E para consertar isso, Twi le propoe uma liçao avançada de amizade (Realmente esta posso dizer que não somente é avançada, dependendo do caso e uma liçao level "god" XD): A de se redimir ou se desculpar, como prefira definir. Aqui presenciamos um momento que realmente tava demorando para chegar a ver, a Pinkie Pie realmente P... da vida. Como é obvio somos seres vivos e em algum momento ficamos com aquela frase na mente "to di mau du ce", a Pinkie, apesar de ser "A" Pinkie, nao seria uma exeçao. Mas o curioso é que não estava brava pelo feitiço em si, mas sim por ter queimado um bolo e ela nunca queima um bolo (Pois é, nem sempre as mesmas coisas nos afetam do mesmo jeito). Starlight se desculpa e confesso que pude sentir a mesma sensaçao incomoda que ela devia estar sentindo, esse tipo de momentos e dificil encaralos, mas se consegue, e o resultado (Na maioria dos casos) vale a pena. Por certo, alguem se lembrou do mesmo que eu vendo este penteado da Flutter? :3 As Manes, ao ver a atitude sincera de SG decidem dar a ela uma segunda chance de compartilhar aquele momento que iam fazer juntas. E apesar de ter certas dificultades tecnicas (to di mau du ce, volumen 2 hahaha) no final das contas o bom astral foi o que ficou, ^^ Com isso Twi a felicita pelo trabalho, e ela fica feliz por isso mas triste porque ainda teria que fazer as liçoes do começo, algo que Twi acha engraçado e diz a ela que ja tinha feito aquilo. SG nao se deu conta que na tentativa de concertar os seus erros, fez de fato aquilo que tinha como tarefa desde o começo. O que me faz pensar, e mais facil (voltando ao que comentei no inicio, e calma, nao vou fazer outra piada de Volumen 8 ou assim XD) fazer as coisas pelo caminho simples e um de cada vez do que complicar a vida querendo fazer tudo ao mesmo tempo e nao dando conta nem do primeiro compromisso. Porque pessoal a vida ja é compricada (com "erri" pra comprika ainda maiz u niguciu rsrs) demais do jeito que é, entao para que fazer as coisas mais dificeis? Como diz a Rainbow, "Reeeelaaaaxe..." XP Bem, como diz certo coelho, hehehe, isso é tudo amiguz :3 O que acharam do duplo-blog-reação... Volumen 1? XDDDD Gostaram mais desta versao ou da anterior com um unico episodio? Deixem um comentario com sua opiniao e, sim, finalmente! *w* Amanha estarei postando o blog relacionado a EGLOE! (Ja era hora! kkkk). Um beijinhu e lembrem do mantra da felicidade XD Categoria:Entradas em blogues